A Fitting End
by CopperCaramel
Summary: Tonks/Remus  The last battle and their last few hours..


Tonks pressed a kiss to Teddy's forehead and took one last, long look at him.

Merlin he looked like Remus. The nose, the small brown furrowed as he slept. All he had was her heart shaped face and her Metamorphamagus talent. She would miss him dearly if she didn't come back.

She brushed her fingers over Teddy's forehead and left the room, a single tear made its way down her cheek. She let it slide down her cheek as she leaned against the wall. Both she and Remus would return – they had to – so why did this feel like goodbye? Why did she feel like she would never see her baby again?

Her mother was in her room, like she always was since her father had been reported dead. She wouldn't be missed.

Tonks understood how her mother felt. Having an overwhelming fear for your husband's fate for months on end and finally finding out he was dead. Well Tonks wouldn't find out her Remus was dead. She wouldn't have to go through the trauma of living after her husband had been murdered.

When he saw her, he told her to go back to Teddy – but she could _see_ the relief in his eyes. If they went down now, they went down together. She saw Harry and waved brightly, people needed their hopes to be kept up.

Remus understood. He gripped her hand in a silent show of compassion and strength. She was his strength only for as long as he was hers.

The duels were long and hard. Tonks – while a trained Auror – could barely keep up with her husband. She hadn't seen this side of him in a long time, but his quiet fury rekindled her dwindling one and she fought back with a vengeance.

They had a break from the fighting for a moment. Remus turned to her with desperate eyes, "Please Tonks. Go home to Teddy, it only get harder from here on in."

"I can't Remus. I love you."

So he kissed her. Just one kiss – she struggled not to think of it as their last – but it was fiery and passionate. It was a fitting end to their tumultuous relationship.

Then they turned to face their next duelling partners, Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange. They gripped hands during the first volley of curses, but both Death Eaters were aiming to kill, aiming to finish them off before they could do some lasting damage to their Dark Lord's forces.

When Antonin feinted left and caught Remus with a Killing Curse as he dodged the wrong way, Tonks felt her heart stop. For a long moment she was motionless – unable to breath, unable to move, all she could do was drop to her feet and clutch desperately at Remus.

Poor Teddy had lost a father. Tonks felt an inhuman rage build up inside her and she turned and slew Dolohov with a single roar of paralysing power. He was dead.

She turned to face Bellatrix, her eyes burning with anger, desperation and grief as she listened to her cousin's taunts and slandering.

"You don't know love," Tonks gritted out, "And I feel sorry for you."

The words were an echo of an almost forgotten memory she couldn't quite picture. Bellatrix laughed, disturbing her concentration. This was a battle, no time for reminiscing.

Try as she might, Tonks couldn't concentrate. Remus – her better half – was dead, her sanity and logic was dead. What could she do? She fought back as if through a mud. Her limbs felt as if they took an enormous effort to move an inch. But she was fighting Bellatrix, one of the best and most cold-hearted duellers there had ever been. If she was to survive the fight she would have had to be at tip top shape.

The fire and anger in boiling in her chest was dwindling along with her scraps of energy – she had been running on adrenaline for far too long. Bellatrix was toying with her, throwing taunts and laughing at every stumbling move she made.

Tonks was too far gone to care. Grief was consuming her – there was nothing left for her except Teddy, and Teddy would be better off without her. With one last thought of Teddy, she knelt once more by Remus' side and laced her hands with his.

She turned and faced Bellatrix and the green curse with a smile on her face and greeted Death like an old friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I thought I'd share my miserable mood with everyone and write this! :D**

**Period cramps are the absolute worst, I can barely move. (SORRY LADS xD)**

**Review if you like it, review if you hate it. Or you know, don't bother reviewing.**

~**ShazzaBlack**_...x_


End file.
